Nel Vino, La Verità
by Miss Crossbow
Summary: An approach of Ezio's inner turmoil during his early years as an Assassin. One-shot. Rated M for explicit themes.


**A/N: I've given Ezio's loss of family a deep thought. It was over so quickly, and everything crumbled in the matter of seconds, that he didn't even have time to react, and was thus forced to flee. After gaining some 'freedom', I thought of his habits, or if you'd rather, 'sins', such as drinking, killing and whoring. Perhaps it provided him some shelter, some sort of protection? The same would apply for vengeance. Well, see for yourself, opinions are always welcome. As well as constructive criticism. And of course, be sure to enjoy! :) At least I hope you will, mehehe~ ^^'**

**Notice - phrases written in Italian (or Latin for the other one):**

_Sono scortò a tu questa noce - _I will accompany you tonight (don't kill me if it isn't 100% grammatically correct, I ain't from Italy. xP)

_Requiescat in Pace _- Rest in Peace

* * *

Dusk approached Florence, as the sun slowly died away behind the distant horizon. The now crimson sky was soon to be replaced by a mass of black, depicted with sparkling stars, if the clouds allowed them to be seen. Ezio had always hated clouds anyway. Oh yes, since he was a child. But now he's a fully grown man, and a tired one at that. Spending up days of running and jumping around rooftops and murdering guards and the corrupt city Officials was not as easy as one would think. Sure, it had its delights, but most of the time it was a pain in the neck.

Although, none of that mattered at the end of the day. Ezio had long sworn an oath to avenge his fallen family and cleanse his name, killing every last one of the conspirators who stood responsible for the undeserved death of his loved ones. The shame, the honor taken away, was a heavy taint to bear. But an oath is an oath. And vengeance perhaps wasn't the most righteous way to handle the situation, but it was nonetheless the only thing that Ezio had. It kept him awake at night; it gave him courage in battle; it shot through his veins and made his blood boil and mind flow; it chased away the pain that came across him every time he felt grief for not being together with his father and brothers when they were captured and their destinies were sealed; it was, undeniably, his way of survival.

Ezio walked the emptying streets of his hometown, craving for a good rest. And what better than to visit La Rosa Colta? He knew its location brilliantly. A smirk adorned his face.  
But suddenly, a group of guards pestered him, it seemed, out of nowhere, stealthily approaching from behind. Ezio pretended not seeing them before one finally spoke up.  
"Assassino! By the order of Messer Francesco de Pazzi, I hereby sentence you to death!" each of the guards swiftly pulled out their blades, eager for battle.

Ezio chuckled.

"Go home. I've no interest in killing you."

The enemy group threw a few loud, sarcastic laughs at him.

"Do not make fun of me, idiota! Now die!" all at once, the guards swung their swords towards Ezio.

He, however, remained silent, deciding to let the blades speak for a moment.

"Uno."

He tackled the first guard.

"Due."

He pierced the second through the heart with a knife.

"Tre."

He stabbed the remaining two in the neck with his hidden blades, killing them instantly. Their blood soaked up the seams of his shirt, thus leaving the life-worth substance on his chest guard as well. Seeing them giving away their last breath, Ezio removed himself for a step, blood silently dripping from off his blades.

"Requiescat in Pace," he murmured loud and clear, watching the only guard he spared flee.

He sheathed back his weapons, and continued where he left off. Although this was one of his many fights, it caused him pain. The robes the guards wore, their weapons, attacks...Everything reminded him of that terrifying day.

He was in need of wine. And comfort. So that, for a brief moment, he would be allowed to 'forget'.

The night sky was coal-black when Ezio finally reached his destination. Even from afar, as soon as they noticed him, the Courtesans became excited and made preparations for specially him. For he was the great Signor Auditore, the one with such reputation that could be compared to Eros himself.

"Buona sera,"

"Messer Ezio!"

"Would you like a cup of wine?"

As soon as he walked in, Ezio was in the center of attention. He gladly took the glass brimming with 'truth' and, proposing a toast, emptied it to the very bottom and to the last drop.

"I will be waiting upstairs for more," the girls clearly received the message.

Ezio entered the confines of the building, climbing upwards and randomly entering one of the many rooms. He sat on the bed and took off his hood, ruffling his messy hair a bit. Breathing somewhat heavily, with a scent of roses trapped inside his nostrils, he slowly started taking off his armor and lying away his weapons, as well as undoing his Assassin sash. Once free of these burdens, Ezio sighed; he would witness 'truth' tonight as well. The one that always follows him wherever he goes. A silent agony piercing his soul every moment of every day.  
And as he sat and thought, the doorknob turned, and a Courtesan ventured in, holding a big goblet of wine in one hand and a glass in the other.

"Buona sera. Sono scortò a tu questa noce," she spoke deeply, sipping wine into the cup and handing it over to Ezio.

"Grazie, Madonna. I am charmed, truly," Ezio kissed her hand politely before accepting the cup and drinking up in mere seconds as before. He had a sinking feeling from within his abdomen. It burned him and it spread through his system, as his heartbeat got faster and faster.

Hopeless, dropping the glass to the floor, thus destroying it, Ezio grasped the young Courtesan in his arms. There was a mask on his face; he appeared to be smiling. But in reality, he wished to cry.

Ezio was pushed backwards, falling down on the soft, white pillow, surrounded by tender, blood-red sheets. He allowed the Courtesan to easily dominate him, undress him in whole and moan against his ear. While he pretended to smile.

* * *

The night elapsed quicker than one would expect. Ezio woke up with his 'partner' on his shoulder. He carefully placed her beside him, experienced enough not to awaken her.

He reached out for the almost empty jug of wine, swallowing the last of it. Ezio then walked over to the window and spread the curtains wide; a bright, beautiful morning sun bestowed him, as he stood stunned for a few moments and admired its infinite magnificence.

And only then was he able to realize. Just then, he could comprehend.

The truth. What it really was appeared to be...Nothing. Nothing was true. There were only illusions and blind desires. Nothing more, nothing less.

Licking the remaining 'truth' off of his lips, Ezio thought of his family, of Cristina, and of the future, a thick, heavy fog for us all.


End file.
